That girl is mine
by marirosa1979
Summary: My version of how this should have been done! In Eddie's POV! Enjoy read and review!


**That Girl is mine (One shot)**

**Eddie's pov**

**I know it's crazy, but the moment Loren Tate ran into MK yelling she was finally here for the contest, I knew it then she was special. I know I'm dating Chloe, but Loren and I connected, our eyes met and I haven't stopped smiling.**

**I'm doing a video and Jake and the guys from the label want Loren in the video, I'm stoked she was the winner of the contest; I love how she constantly blushes, especially when she catches me looking at her.**

**I hate it when Cam shows up! Who invited him? Can't he see what's going on? Loren yeah her, that girl is mine, she doesn't know it yet.**

"**Cam we're busy, you're going to have to wait outside, no one is allowed while we're doing the video." I'm so happy Jake ran him out of here.**

**I'm supposed to sing "Something in the air" while I walk through a row of women, and at the end of the aisle stands Loren, wearing this amazing royal blue dress, she walks towards me smiling as I sing the song.**

**I know Chloe is glaring at me, honestly I don't care, I'm enjoying every minute of this video, especially when I take Loren's hand and we dance and I swing her around, she caught the dance steps pretty fast, man oh man that girl is mine.**

**We're done with the video on the very first try, Loren makes everything seem so easy, I can glide through life with her by my side. **

"**Eddie can I have a word with you alone?" Chloe demands.**

**I turn to find Chloe with her hands on her hips. "Sure Loren excuse me, I'll be right back."**

**Chloe guides me to the back part of the area and I turn to look at her. "Ok what is it?"**

"**I can't believe you Eddie, you can't hide your attraction to that girl, I'm standing in the same room as you."**

"**Chloe she's the winner of the contest, I have to be with her right now, we just finished taping the video, which if you noticed went very well."**

"**Oh I noticed Eddie, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her and she couldn't either, don't forget you have a girlfriend."  
**

"**How can I forget when all I hear is you reminding me constantly."**

**She turned away. "Don't forget we have dinner at Rumor's at 6, I'll be waiting for you and please don't be late."**

**I rolled my eyes walking away and anxious to get back to Loren. To my dismay she's talking to Cam, he's back in here, that boy doesn't get it, that girl is mine. I walk up to Loren ignoring the fact that Cam is there. "Excuse me, Loren we need to get back to work."**

**She smiles avoiding eye contact. "Sure Eddie." She turns to Cam. "I'll see you at school on Monday."**

**I can see he's disappointed. I really don't care. I'm fascinated with Loren; I knew those tweets with lyric's from her songs were from someone special. We had a connection; I just couldn't face the truth. I checked twitter daily to see if he had tweeted, I looked forward to them every day.**

"**Eddie the guys from the label said the video was great, and Jake said I could record my winning song in a few weeks."**

"**I know, we have to get you out there Loren, you have to trust Jake, he's going to launch your career, you Loren Tate will be huge."**

**Loren blushed down casting her look. "Really? You think I can Eddie?"**

"**Loren you won for a reason, you were the best of the 10 final contestants, and don't worry I'm going to be right here by your side to make sure you make all of the right choices."**

**I love it when she blushes and avoids to look me in the eye. "Thank you Eddie, it means a lot."**

**I give her the biggest smile. "Listen come over to my place and we'll go over your song, Jake told me you have others you've written?"**

"**Yes I have a notebook full of songs I've been working on."**

"**Ok how about you stop at my place at 6? I'll leave your name with my doorman and he can let you up." He hands her a card with his information on it.**

**Loren looks at it. "This is your place?" she seems nervous.**

"**Yeah, my penthouse, Jake will be talking to your mom, as a winner, we will have to spend some time together, I hope you don't mind Loren?"**

**She doesn't hesitate to answer. "Oh of course not Eddie I'll see you there at 6."**

**She walks away and I turn to walk away, I can't help it, I know it, that girl is mine.**

**Loren arrived promptly at 6. "I hope you're hungry, I took the liberty of ordering dinner for us."**

"**Oh it's ok Eddie, I'm starving, I got so busy arranging my notebook I forgot to eat."**

**I held her hand bringing her to the couch. "We can eat and then we'll look at your songs."**

**At that moment my cell phone rings, as I look at the caller ID I notice it's Chloe, I forgot we had plans for dinner, oh well, she has to get use to the fact that Loren and I will be busy.**

"**Hey Chloe, I need a rain check, sorry, I got really busy, yes I know, maybe next week, sorry, listen, I'll call you later."**

**Loren looks at me worried. "Oh that was your girlfriend? If you have plans we can do this another day Eddie."**

"**No don't worry about it; your career is priority right now."**

"**You're really sweet to help me this way Eddie, I didn't expect to win and when I did, I didn't expect you to help me so much."**

"**Hey I'm came into this contest willing to help the winner." I hope she could see how excited I was to have her as the winner.**

**A few weeks later we are ready for Loren to record, we meet at Jake's office. **

**Everyone at the label love how the fans are asking for Loren and I to do a duet. And we decided to record one for each of our albums.**

**Kelly runs in. "Eddie and Loren, we're ready, let's get this started."**

**Loren turns towards me and she smiles; now I'm the one melting at the sight of that beautiful smile. "Ready Loren?"**

**I hold her hand as she replies. "Are you kidding? I've been ready for this moment all of my life."**

**We hold hands as we walk to the recording studio. We both know this is the beginning of something very special. And I know why because that girl LOREN is mine."**

**I thought of this one shot in Eddie's POV, we all knew the moment they made eye contact when she entered MK almost missing the contest that something special would start with these two! This was my version! R & R I love Leddie!**

**I own only the story, not the characters! Just saying **


End file.
